rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
The First Song
Alexander Songs sat in the Pelican heading to his new duty assignment. His previous station, the training ship for SPARTANs known as The Cocoon, was his dream job. He taught SPARTANs how to be soldiers, and also got paid good money. Then it all changed 3 days ago when he was given a new duty assignment. His new station was a backwater simulation program in a place called Blood Gulch. Apparently the old soldiers there got transferred to a higher ranking training ground called Valhalla, and there is a soldier shortage. So, because of some goof in his assignment, he was chosen and sent to be in the red team. He put on the helmet of his new helmet. He was also given a mandatory TACPAD to communicate. He looked at his pilot and asked, “So… how am I getting down?” “Well” The laughed, “I guess just jump out, SPARTANs can do it.” “Yeah great…” Alexander muttered, looking at the ground. “When do I jump?” Xan asked. “Anytime” The pilot added, “Anytime, I’m not getting paid my mileage and I would rather go home now.” The Pilot laughed on the inside, because of course he was joking, but Xan didn’t see it like that. “Okay” Xan breathed in and jumped off the ship miles above the side of a mountain. “Wait dude!” The Pilot yelled. “Oh well,” He added “Guess I can go home, hope he survives…” The Pilot sighed and turned the ship around, hoping the guy survived. Miles below, Xan landed on his feet on the side of the mountain just above. He landed on a loose rock and slipped. Screams of bloody murder fell from Xan’s mouth as he tumbled down the cliff. His head banging inside his helmet made him black out. As he skidded to a stop a stop next to a cave, he saw a strange figure with a skull scrapped in his helmet coming towards him. The stranger had bulky armor with an EVA helmet with s skull carved in it. Song jumped and stood on his feet. His captor moved towards him, and grabbed a large blunt weapon, obviously to knock him out again. Song instantly went to survival instinct, not exactly knowing what was going on. He jumped up and kicked the object out of his captor’s hand, surprising the scary looking Spartan. He then launched a couple of punches, which the captor easily blocked every punch he threw, and so he preceded jump and throw kicks as well. At the last kick, the captor grabbed his foot and threw him against the wall. Song groaned and his vision grew blurry. He felt something strange inside his head, well more like his helmet. It was a whisper in his helmet, his HUD flickered and all he saw was the captor’s hand extended towards him as he slowly fell asleep. Song woke, his vision was a bit fuzzy and he was a bit dazed. “Last time I listen to a pilot who doesn’t get paid well,” Song muttered, he looked around and saw something that was not expected. It was a… base. It had equipment everywhere, small and portable, but all potable. He looked around more and found his captor. The stranger had bulky armor with an EVA helmet with s skull carved in it. Song jumped and stood on his feet. His captor moved towards him, and grabbed a large blunt weapon, obviously to knock him out again. Song instantly went to survival instinct, not exactly knowing what was going on. He jumped up and kicked the object out of his captor’s hand, surprising the scary looking Spartan. He then launched a couple of punches, which the captor easily blocked every punch he threw, and so he preceded jump and throw kicks as well. At the last kick, the captor grabbed his foot and threw him against the wall. Song groaned and his vision grew blurry. He felt something strange inside his head, well more like his helmet. It was a whisper in his helmet, his HUD flickered and all he saw was the captor’s hand extended towards him as he slowly fell asleep. Song awoke to yelling, his head was pounding and he couldn’t concentrate, but he was able to make out words. “He’s wearing red armor! How could he be a blue?” A male voice asked. “You’ve seen what was in the picture! Unless he somehow mixed up his CO I don’t see how he could be a red.” A female voice replied to the male one. “Maybe he’s colorblind?” A different male voice asked. “I don’t think so Clay…” The female voice responded. “Let’s just wait for Killgrave, he’ll decide his fate. “Y’know” Song groaned as he got up. “It’s not nice to talk about someone while they’re asleep.” He looked down and saw that he was tied up with metallic rope cable. “Stay right there! We’ll decide when you can move.” Commanded the female voice Song groaned as he looked up to see three people standing above him. The girl was obviously the one in pink. She had a single handgun on her waist and was in between two others. One was wearing a Recon helmet with a blue visor, and the other was wearing standard red armor with modified-looking boots. “Captured by my first teammates. My day just keeps getting better and better.” Song sighed as he slumped down. “See!” The one called Clay exclaimed, “He’s a red! We’re his team!” “What if he’s a spy?” The pink one retorted. “A spy Alexa? Really? None of us have the funds or care enough for a spy complete with red armor.” The other male scolded. “Well! What about his visor Maddox?” Alexa complained. “Whoa! Wait! What’s wrong with my visor? So it’s black! I thought it was a standard color you could choose!” Song blurted, now extremely confused. Alexa sighed and went over to the monitor in the room. “So, I guess that you didn’t write this?” She sneered in a condescending tone. She turned the monitor on and it showed a picture of Song, knocked out, with seven letters written across his visor in blue paint. The words said KRAYSON. Song looked confusingly at the picture. “I did not write that! I don’t even know what a Krayson is! Is it like band or something?” Song asked in a confused voice. “No,” Maddox retorted, “It’s the name of the CO of Blue Team.” “Care to explain that?” Alexa asked. On a cliff over-looking the red base, two blue-armored soldiers looked at the red base through a couple of sniper rifles. “Do you see them?” The deep blue armored one asked. “Nope” The cobalt armored one replied in a British accent, “I haven’t seen any of them since they took that guy inside of the base. Why do you care so much?” “Well I knew this guy… back when I was in training, and we became really close friends, and I got a tip off that he may be coming here as a rookie, but I didn’t know which team…” The blue one, called Swanson, explained to the cobalt one, known as Krayson. “And you think that may be him?” Krayson asked. “Yeah… I’m gonna look down there and see for myself.” Swanson declared, sitting up. “No! Swanson if they see you they’ll kill you!” Krayson protested. “I don’t care! I have to look!” Swansong climbed down the cliff, ignoring him. Swanson quietly and stealthily climbed down, Krayson close behind to provide backup. Swanson went around to the side of the base, quietly slipping into a door to find Song. Krayson was about to follow, but heard something coming in right ahead of him. He swallowed hard and moved backwards back to the base. Krayson radioed Swanson as he backed up towards the cliff “Killgrave is coming and I have to go, sorry but you’re on your own!” Swanson got the call as he walked down the hallway towards the voices of Maddox, Alexa, and Clay. “And that’s when I woke up here! I swear that’s the truth, maybe that random person who attacked me painted them on there!” Swanson smiled, that was most definitely Song. He snuck up to the door and stood there. “Well I still don’t believe you! Unfortunately I can’t get command right now, so it looks like you’ll be here for a while.” He heard Alexa say as she walked up to Song. Swanson bit his lip; he had to get in there. Swanson pulled out a flash grenade and snuck around the corner to the end of the hallway by the entrance, and planted two grenades right above the door with a trigger. He crept into a closet right by the door and hid in it. He opened the trigger app on his TACPAD and waited three seconds before pressing on the screen Song rolled his eyes as he listened to Alexa, Clay, and Maddox argue. Suddenly. From outside, he heard two loud bangs, Alexa and Maddox rushed towards the door, Alexa called back, “Clay! Stay with him! We’ll go check this out!” Clay stood, looking at Song with his back towards the door. “Okay!” he yelled. All of a sudden there was a loud THWACK! And Clay crumpled onto the floor; standing above him was a blue soldier, who obviously just knocked out Clay with his gun. “Hiya Xan!” Jack exclaimed, taking out his combat knife. “Jack! What? What are you doing here?” Xan exclaimed, squirming as Jack cut him free. Song stood up and looked Jack in the face. “Got transferred to the blue team a while back, “Jack explained, “Came to investigate the new red and found you…” Jack tone switched to a bit sad. “Look Jack,” Song sighed, “I don’t care that you’re on the opposite team, heck I’m not supposed to be here, I’m just happy to see you again!” Song exclaimed while he hugged Swanson. Jack laughed and hugged back, and broke it and looked at Song. “Hey! I have an idea!” Swanson exclaimed, “If my team wins, I’ll let you join the blues, but if the reds win, you’ll let me join you’re team!” “Sounds like a deal!” Song laughed. “Now I better get out of here! Before he wakes up and the others get back…” Swanson said, knowing that he had a little time because Krayson probably opened fire on the reds after they walked outside. “Wait! Jack can you hold on and look at this?” Song asked walking over to the monitor. He pulled up the picture of him knocked out. “Who is Krayson?” Song asked. Swanson narrowed his eyes as he looked at the picture. “That’s… Krayson? Why is his name on you’re visor?” Jack asked. “I have no clue…” Song replied, “All I remember is this scary person with a skull scratched in their helmet knock me out. I think whoever it was painted this on my visor. So now the other reds think I’m a blue spy…” “Here, I’m going to download it into my TACPAD” Jack said, typing a code into the computer. “There,” he said as the picture came up on his TACPAD. “And I’ll give you my TACPAD number so you can call me anytime.” He added turning to Song and typed a code into Song’s TACPAD. Song smiled as a contact came up as Jack Swanson. Clay moaned and stirred on the ground. “Uh oh.” Song said, “Better go, see ya jack!” He exclaimed, high fiving his friend. “See ya Xan!” Jack smiled as he ran out of the door. Clay woke up rubbing the back of his helmet. “What happened?” He asked, looking at Song. “Um… I uh… Well this blue came in, and I told him I was a spy and he released me…then I beat him up…and uh…then he ran away…” Song explained, not really sure what to say. “Oh…okay,” Clay slurred, his head still pounding. Song stood in front of all the reds. “Well sorry about the little mix-up soldier!” The leader Killgrave exclaimed as he and the rest were lined up in front of him. “I’m Commander Killgrave! You’re leader.” “I’m Doctor Richard Maddox, team Chemist and Medic.” Maddox said. “Private Alexa Woods! Team sniper.” Alexa declared. “Just call me Rocket Shoes, or Clay. Doesn’t matter.” Clay said, he then moved closer and whispered “Stay away from Alexa, she’s mine.” “Okay… “ Song said wearily. “I’m Captain Alexander Song… I am a good Strategist, or so I’m told, and I am pretty good at hand-to-hand combat stuff… And I’m not supposed to be here…” “That’s okay soldier! You’re here now and you’ll be fine! Just listen to me!” Killgrave announced in an authoritative tone of voice. “Um… How about no.” Song brushed Killgrave off as turned around to leave. “Hey! He’s your CO! How can you talk to him like that!” Alexa exclaimed. “Like I said, I’m not supposed to be here, and I’m a captain! My job description states I’m the same rank as you.” Song said as he walked away. Later, as Killgrave was sulking about being told up, Song walked up to him. “Hey, sorry for what I said earlier,” He explained, “I was a bit mad about the capture thing, but I looked you up. Impressive kill streak and knack for survival, you’re really talented. Now I am going to follow orders out of respect for you as a person, not really for you as a person. But if I don’t want to do something, I won’t do it.” Killgrave laughed, “That’s fine by me!” As Swanson and Krayson arrived back at the blue base, Swanson turned to Krayson. “So the reason Song was captured was because they thought he was a blue because of this…” Swanson showed Krayson the picture. “Apparently right before he got here he was attacked by a powerful person who wiped his helmet recordings and video files with pics about them. And the person had a Skull etched into their EVA helmet.” Krayson stopped and looked at Swanson. “I have to be alone.” He abruptly said as he ran to his room. He shut the door and sat down on his cot. So she was here, and she wants to contact him. Well he wasn’t scared. Swanson sighed as he stood up and slammed on the wall. He lied… he was very scared. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch